Vjerska pripadnost u svjetlu postanka Subotice slobodnim kraljevskim gradom 1779. godine
Pored namjere da čitatelje prigodno podsjetim na 22. siječanj 1779. godine, na ovaj kratki rad me potakla još jedna stvar. U posljednjem desetljeću u subotičkoj historiografiji, a posebno posljednjih mjeseci među političarima i novinarima u službi velikosrpske politike, kvaziznanstveno se govori o odnosima katoličkog i pravoslavnog puka u Subotici XVIII. st. Pri tom se ne preza od laži, poluistina, izostavljanja temeljnih stvari, a uz sve to ide i neznanje notornih historijskih tokova u Europi i Srednjoj Europi tog doba. Kako bi se o tome moglo opširnije pisati, ovdje će biti riječi samo o položaju pripadnika određenih vjera (posebno pravoslavnih i katolika) u doba postanka SuboticeValja pripomenuti da su bački Bunjevci ovaj grad nekada zvali Subatica. No, ovaj hrvatski naziv grada je uspješno istisnut ubrzo nakon 1918. godine, budući da je u upotrebu bio unešen oblik koji su koristili Srbi — Subotica. slobodnim kraljevskim gradom (22. siječnja 1779.), djelimice i poslije toga. Navedenog dana naš grad je stupanj slobodnog kraljevskog grada (zajedno s novim imenom — Mariatheresiopolis) dobio posebnim privilegijem.Izvorni latinski tekst privilegija objavljen je u : Iványi István, Szabadka szabad királyi város története I-II, Szabadka 1892. Prijevodi na srpski (ekavicu) i madžarski jezik su objavljeni u zborniku: Svedočenje vekova, pravni položaj i stanovništvo Subotice 1391 — 1828, Koreni I, Subotica, 1991 (u daljnjem tekstu — Koreni I). Sastavljen je od 20 dugih paragrafa različitog sadržaja, s tim da su etnički i konfesionalni elementi zanemarivi. Ipak, nekoliko je mjesta u privilegiju gdje se oni spominju. 1) Jedino mjesto u čitavomprivilegiju gdje se spominje etnički termin jest XIII. paragraf. U njemu se kaže da se srpskom pravoslavnom stanovništvu (Rascianae GraeciRitus non Unitis) u ovom gradu garantira uživanje carsko-kraljevskih privilegija koje su inače uživali na cijeloj teritoriji Madžarske.In Regno et Partibus eidem adnexis degentes et constituti Graeci Ritus non uniti, Rascinae gentis homines antiqua Caesareo-Regia privilegia in anno millesimo septingentesimo quadragesimo tertio etiam per Maiestatem nostram benigne confirmata haberent; Ideo incolae huius Civitatis Graeci Ritus non uniti, in quantum in usu illorum privilegiorum ibidem fuerint, in illo iuxta genuinum illorum sensum et tenorem etiam in posterum permaneant... Dakle, uopće se ne radi o tome da su »srpske privilegije Subotici onda bile umanjene«, »da su Srbi bili diskriminisani«, »bili građani drugog reda«, »da je onda došlo do proterivanja Srba iz Subotice« itd., a što se sve moglo čuti i pročitati posljednjih mjeseci. Zapravo se radilo o tome da su njihova kolektivna prava izražena u privilegijama bila zajamčena. Kako su nastali ti privilegiji i kakav im je bio sadržaj? Bježeći pred Turcima, Srbi ispod Dunava su se još od XV.stoljeća stalno sklanjali u Hrvatsku i Madžarsku, od čijih su kraljeva dobijali određene povlastice koje su se ticale njihove vjere. Bezobzirno jeftino politizirajući i polazeći od premise da se sve što nije neposredno srpska povijest mora odbaciti kao crno-žuta, vatikanska, masonska i ina zavjera protiv srpstva, aktualna subotička SPS politika baca ljagu na jedan stvarno veliki događaj u povijesti Subotice, koji je donio dobra svim žiteljima grada bez obzira na vjeru i naciju. Stav ovakve politike je možda i shvatljiv jer većina SPS-ovaca, odnosno njihovih predaka nisu imali nikakve veze sa Subaticom, a pogotovu prije »oslobođenja 1918«, nisu ni čuli za nju.Valja pripomenuti da je Subotica sve do 1918. godine spadala medu općine i gradove s najvećim brojem hrvatskoga žiteljstva, i to kako u apsolutnom, tako i u relativnom (procentualnom) broju. Nadam se da je ovim skinut dio ljage koji se bezočno baca na povijest naše varoši, i ujedno joj čestitam ovaj tako važan dan. Poželimo joj svi da ga još mnogo puta slavi.